When Opposites Attract
by RedSamurai
Summary: When Opposites Attract....Things get Lemony! An encounter on the train to Hogwarts leaves them questioning themselves...H/D
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of them, J.K Rowling does…if I did, I wouldn't be here, but in Fiji, livin' it up. Heh.

A/N Okay, this is my first. I'm just gonna cut to the chase…Oh, and also double space for easy reading.

~RedSamurai

When Opposites Attract…Chapter 1: The Train.

Things had definitely changed this year. Hermione was heading into her 7th year at Hogwarts. She reflected on how much she had changed over the years, from being the small bushy-haired bookworm, to the leggy Head girl, with clear almond-shaped eyes, and a constant hint of rose on her cheeks. Her cocoa-colored hair was down to the small of her back now, amazing what a straitening charm can do, and it was sleek and shiny, like satin. She had it gathered together in a small clip, studded with amber crystals, with a few pieces framing her face, which had managed to come free, or so she made them look. She brushed a strand from her flawless face, catching the eye of a certain someone…She greeted Harry and Ron, same old drill, as they smothered her with hugs; Ron's more hesitant…she knew he liked her since the beginning… They had changed too. Harry had grown tall, and was darker, probably due to a summer of traveling, and his piercing emerald eyes shone like the real thing. His unruly hair had a sexy look to it, as it partially shielded the zig-zag scar. He felt strong, as he hugged her, and she noted his muscular body as she embraced. Ron, the fiery red-headed boy was a man. He was also darker, as he traveled with Harry, and his previously slim frame was replaced with a stronger one, while he still maintained that boyish slimness. His voice had deepened too, and was quite interesting to listen to for the first time. She parted with them to go find the Head compartment. She wondered who the Head boy would be this year, since it wasn't Harry. Her stomach turned as she reached the compartment. He stood up to greet her with a sneer. Damn, he was hot, she thought, but immediately pushed the thought from her mind.

"Hello, Granger." He said smoothly.

"Hello… Malfoy." 


	2. Things Start to Heat Up

Okay…and the fun begins. Bring on the beginning of the lemon…

A/N: I don't own the Harry potter series or any of the charas, though I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Things Start to Heat Up…

Draco Malfoy, the pureblood bastard that relentlessly bullied Hermione and her friends, Ron and Harry. God, why did _he _have to be the Head boy. It was hard enough being in the same school as him, mush less the same compartment…He had changed, but only a little. He still had that egotistical smirk to him, that gave off a certain sexiness, that Hermione hated, but found interestingly attractive. His eyes were still the piercing blue, that drove straight to her heart, chilling it to the core. His blonde hair fell across his face, in a shock of gold. Just the way he brushed his hair out of his face was attractive. But he was still the complete asshole. He had noticed her too. He was pleased with her changed. Her legs went on for miles, and her straight, shiny hair fell in waves across her face, as she took out her clip. Just the was she seated herself was sexy. Her long, slim legs crossed in front of her, showing her flawless skin, and curved shape. He found himself wondering what it would be like to caress her smooth legs, or elsewhere. But he quickly remembered that this was Hermione Granger, the mud blood know-it-all, who hung around that annoying Potter, and that Weasly boy. 

"What are you looking at, Malfoy." Hermione spat, as she caught him giving her a once-over.

"Nothing worth it, granger." He retorted, wearing that smug half-smile.

"You know what, you bastard, I'm just as unhappy that you're the Head boy, and you are with me. So why don't you shut your fucking mouth before I hex your ass." She was angry…and incredibly hot. He thought he's stir the pot a little.

"How did a mud blood like you get to be Head girl? Did you spend some late hours with the administration, doing them favors? He said coolly, watching as she turned red with rage. In a flash, she sent him flying against the wall, wand pointed. "You bitch!" He pulled out his wand and slammed her to the ground. She got up and landed a right hook straight to his 'beautiful' face. He was sent sprawling to the floor. He got up and pushed her into the wall, she uttered a charm and he was suddenly slammed across the compartment. She walked over to him, face filled with contempt. She raised her wand…but before she could make his life a living hell, he lost control. He jumped up and pinned her to the ground. He glared at her, and she glared defiantly back, letting him know that if she got up, he would be in a whole world of hurt. Suddenly, without any reason, he leaned down and kissed her. She struggled initially…but then, relaxed, and returned the kiss. Her lips were like velvet, he was going crazy. She reached up as the curse was lifted, and brought him closer to her body, wanting to feel all of him at the same time. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. His hands ventured lower to her back. He broke the kiss to look at her briefly, her eyes were open as she looked at him. No puzzled look, just a degree of benevolence. He leaned down to her porcelain skin and began to plant kisses at the base of her neck. She arched her back, it felt so good. He pressed against her, and she noted his obvious 'excitement'. That only drover her further. She ran her fingers down to the end of his shirt and stripped it off. Seeing where this was headed, he began to tug at her black long-sleeved blouse. His stomach met hers and they proceeded, and the intense heat overwhelmed her. A slight moan escaped her mouth, and his tight chest melted with hers, making her heart race. He had no control. For some reason, he wanted her so badly, it hurt, as he pressed her body further, we wanted to feel more of the building heat between them. The moan that she let out only increased his desperation, as he came closer to the edge…more clothing was added to the pile, as their bodies writhed on the floor, still battling, but different this time.

A/N Like where this is going? Please review for me, lemme know if I should continue…it will get better…lemony sweetness.


	3. Roommates?

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own them in a box, I do not own them with a fox…J.K. Rowling does. Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm trying to take all of them in consideration as I write. Thank you. 

Chapter 3: Roommates??!!!

Things were about to get really hot, that is, until someone started to try and open the door…

"Hermione! Are you in there?" It was Harry's voice. Great. Forgetting all that was going on, save for the fear of being caught doing something TOTALLY uncharacteristic of either of them. They quickly put their remaining clothes on, Malfoy with a book on his lap, (hee hee), and Hermione whispered a quick charm to restore order with her hair as well as the rest of her appearance. Just then, Harry got the door open.

"Hi Hermione! Malfoy…" He greeted, smiling at Hermione, but quickly turning away form Malfoy.

"Potter", He spat," Why aren't you with that _Weasel_ boy?" Malfoy said venomously. 

"I just wanted to say hey, and see who the new Head boy was…" he said to Hermione, completely ignoring Malfoy. "Oh, and we're arriving at Hogwarts now, so I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Harry Potter, you know…" he was cut off from his attack by a quick remark from Hermione.

"Malfoy, what book is that on your lap? I've never seen that one before…" (hee hee) She got him. Total blackmail. "Okay, Harry, see you soon. " She smiled as Harry left with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know, you would have been found out too…" he pointed towards the corner, by a small bag of hers, across which was draped a silky, lavender colored bra. Her eyes widened as she grabbed it and head for the bathroom. No way Malfoy was getting a peepshow, though she could see a faint look of disappointment on his face. When she got to the bathroom, reality hit her. She realized that she almost lost her virginity to _Draco Malfoy_, the spawn of evil. She didn't know what had come over her, but assumed that Malfoy had cast a lust spell on her, and resolved to keep away from him in the future. She stayed in the bathroom until they arrived at Hogwarts. Upon returning to the compartment, her bad was still there, and Draco was gone. Things were going good already in her plan to avoid him. Just then, she could feel the presence of someone cold. "I think we both know that there was no magic going on during our trip. But you better not let this get out, Granger, or I'll make your life a living hell," He said in a whisper by her ear, his tongue flicked the outer shell, sending a chill down her back and straight to her heart, numbing it. He walked out, and she grabbed her bag and headed to Hogwarts.

After putting on her robes she quickly head to the Great Hall, and a huge uproar of laughter and conversation filled her ears. Everyone seemed happy to be there, well, at least so far, she reasoned. She found Harry and Ron motioning to her to sit by them at the Griffindor table, while everyone was asking each other if she was Hermione Granger. She enjoyed the attention she got as she walked over to Ron and Harry, especially from the guys, who had never even looked at her before, save for asking her a question to their homework, but now, now was different. They were looking at her because she was incredibly hot, with curves in all the right places, and well in shape, due to her studies into the martial arts over the summer. She smiled brilliantly and sat with Harry and Ron. 

"So, 'mione, Draco Malfoy's the new Head boy. You'll have fun with that; they better put you guys in rooms far apart. You guys will tear each other up." Ron said. They forgot the topic and talked about this year's quidditch team. After the greeting ceremony, Dumbledore asked for this years Head boy and Head girl to stay after so he could show them their rooms. They walked down a long corridor towards a painting of one of the old teachers at Hogwarts. In a labored drawl, the painting asked for the password. Dumbledore said the password, which was _miramos. _The huge door opened and revealed a beautifully furnished common room, with two doors, one on each of end of it, leading to their rooms. Dumbledore congratulated them and left them to get acquainted with their new accommodations. Hermione calmly headed towards her room, as well as Malfoy, without a word to each other. When she got there, her room was beautiful. A cherry wood four post bed with sage green bedding and white throw pillows. Her room was furnished with a dark cherry wood armoire and a desk with an old-fashioned reading lamp with a stained glass green shade and crystals hanging off of it. Her walls here white, with crown molding at the top, with a ceiling similar to that in the Great Hall, showing her a beautiful blue sky, which was fading into dusk with passionate reds and oranges. She looked out her circular window into the forest. It was beautiful. She saw another door, probably the bathroom, and walked in. She was startled when she saw Malfoy in there as well. "What are you doing in here?!" She said.

" Turns out, we share a bathroom, Granger." He said, coolly. She just glared at him and pushed him out. 

"Well, I'm taking a bath, so get out." He glared at her, but didn't want to waste his time battling for the bathroom.

"Why don't you invite me to join you, granger?" He said, advancing on her.

"In your dreams, Malfoy. She shut the door in front of his face and locked it. She then started the water to her bath, adding some sweet-smelling wash to it, lighting a few white pillar candles around the basin. It was enticing to the senses. She proceeded to bathe.

After a nice and relaxing 45 min. bath, she stepped out and the water drained. She wrapped herself in the nice, soft white bath robe and clipped her hair up after towel-drying it, and walked into her room. She noticed a white envelope on her bed, with her name written in fine handwriting…from Malfoy?!

A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, so to speak, I'll write the next one like, now. But I need reviews first. Thanks to you all.


End file.
